Kickstart a Deadman's Heart
by KaneLovesTristen
Summary: Dani Everett is looking for a chance. Just one. When she catches the eye of the Undertaker, it's fate. When his little sister gets involved...
1. Who Is She?

Dani Everett ran down the ramp in her black robe, delivering a chair shot to the back of Hunico's head as Kane and Undertaker watched. They were floored, to say the least. This girl, was fighting for them...

Dani slid out of the ring, nodding to Undertaker as he picked up a chair.

"Your turn, Deadman."

Taker swung the chair at Hunico's head again before flipping him over and setting him up for a tombstone piledriver. The entire time he pinned him, however, he couldn't take his eyes off of Dani.

As the girl walked back up the ramp, Taker stared after her.

"Who was she?"

"Probably some crazed fan," Kane mumbled behind him.

Dani turned just at the top of the ramp, smiling at Taker.

And blew him a kiss.

Dani skipped backstage to her locker room and grinned. Her debut had gone perfectly.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of the Undertaker's eyes on her.

And that, for some twisted reason, made her happy. He'd been her crush since high school. The first guy she'd ever fallen in love with and the reason she'd never had much of a chance with guys in the first place. Hell, he was part of the reason she'd chased the WWE dream.

"What was that?"

Dani jumped as a redhead and a ravenette walked into the room, grinning.

"N-nothing."

"I seen the way you were looking at my brother, girl. Don't hide it."

"I-I didn't-"

The ravenette started to laugh.

"Jezzy, she thinks we're gonna eat her. Calm down hon."

The redhead snickered.

"Relax, girl. I'm Jez. This is Tristen."

Tristen waved as Jez started to talk again.

"I'm Mark and Glenn's little sister. Tristen is Kane's girlfriend."

"Fiancé."

"Fiancé, sorry. As I was saying, I saw the way you looked at Mark. You like him."

Dani blushed.

"I barely know him. I watched him wrestle when I was growing up, yeah, but I don't know him."

Jez nodded.

"Well chick, do ya wanna?"

The blonde nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good. Then let's get started."


	2. Coffee?

Mark sat in the hotel room, head bowed as he tried to clear his mind. That girl intrigued him. Nobody ever came out during his matches and helped him. So why would she?

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts and he opened it to see the girl.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi."

"My name is Dani. I um, I came to ask you if you wanted to maybe go get coffee or something?"

"Where?"

"There's a cafe down the street."

Mark could see she was nervous, so he grabbed her hand.

"Give me a moment, Darlin'."

Dani blushed and nodded.

"I'll just, um..."

"Come in."

She gulped and walked in, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed.

Mark walked out of the bathroom, bandanna tied over his hair.

"You ready?"

"Yes sir."

They walked out to the parking lot and he led her to his bike.

"Hop on."

Dani swung her leg over the bike and sat down, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hang on tight, Darlin."

"You got it."

They took off into the rain and Dani closed her eyes, using her hoodie to shield her face.

Mark's thoughts wandered while he rode, his mind going to the girl behind him.

Why had she come to him tonight? What was so special about him?

He'd ask her when they got there. But for now, he was content to ride, sitting on his bike with this girl's arms wrapped around his waist.


	3. You Love Him

Dani sat in the coffee shop, sipping a Mochacinno latte, while Mark had a black coffee.

"So what made you decide to start wrestling?", he asked.

She blushed and played with her ring.

"You."

Mark nearly choked on his coffee, looking at her.

"Me?"

"You, you were a big inspiration to me as a teenager. I watch all of your matches just to see what I can do better."

"Really? Hm."

Dani blushed.

"I, I meant um... Wow this is good coffee."

Mark chuckled.

"Don't need to be so nervous, Darlin. I don't bite."

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

He smirked.

"What's wrong, Dani?"

"Nothing."

"Something is. Talk to me."

She sighed.

"This isn't how I imagined talking to you would go. I thought I'd be more smooth and charming instead of blushing like an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot. I think it's cute."

Dani smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hate when women try to act like they know me. Drives me insane."

"Oh. So what made you decide to become a wrestler, Undertaker?"

"Call me Mark."

Dani's heart stopped.

"Mark?"

"Yeah. I'm only the Undertaker in the ring, Darlin."

"Thanks."

They finished their coffee in silence and rode back to the hotel.

Mark walked her to her room and she looked down, biting her lip.

"Um...Mark?"

"Yes Darlin?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

She turned to walk into her room and he grabbed her arm gently.

Dani looked up at him, confused.

"Mark?"

He kissed her gently, then winked.

"See you around, Darlin."

Nodding dumbly, she watched him walk off.

"You're in love."

Dani jumped and looked at the wall, where Jez leaned against it.

"N-no I'm not."

"Liar. You're in love with my brother. Question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

The redhead walked back inside her room and Dani sighed.

"What am I gonna do about it?"


End file.
